


Gotham Episode Review (01x01)

by look_turtles



Series: Gotham Episode Reviews [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Gotham Episode Review (01x01)





	Gotham Episode Review (01x01)

Selina stole milk (and a wallet). She then gave a stray some of the milk which was so cute. Speaking of cute, David looks like such a baby when Bruce was with his parents. 

When Jim was talking to Bruce about his dad dying in a car accident all I could think was that we’re only one episode in and Jim already has a tragic backstory.

Nice interrogation montage. Loved the swinging light.

Ed!!! 

Oswald laughing while he beats someone!

Love Fish, she’s so cool. Can’t believe Oswald broke her heart and she broke his foot.

Poor Ivy I guess everyone in Gotham has daddy issues.

Watching the scene with Barbara and her friend I was convinced her ‘friend’ was an ex-girlfriend.

Alfred is so sassy and I love it.

So, Jim threw Oswald off a pier and Oswald killed a man for a sandwich.

* * *

Fun Fact: Real pearl necklaces have knots between each pearl so if the strand breaks only one or two pearls fall off which means that Thomas gave Martha fake pearls.

The girls on the stage at Fish’s club are dressed like Harley Quinn which I thought was cool.


End file.
